Eyes On You
by lonelywinter
Summary: She sensed him when he wandered to the other end of the room, looming behind her like the monster in the closet when a child slept. He was something like that -a monster. [student/teacher smut AU]


Caroline had heard about him before she sat down that day, but she had never pictured him looking like … that. His hair was light in color that it looked almost blond, but it was dark enough to pass for some shade of brown. His eyes caught the light delicately, and directed it back to them whenever he looked up. Caroline noticed the little details that most people brushed over, meaning his walk and his speech. When he was striding towards them his hands were behind his back, like right out of an old movie. When he spoke he used language that was almost nonexistent in the average human's vocabulary, not to mention his British accent that added almost ten more years onto his intelligence.

She sensed him when he wandered to the other end of the room, looming behind her like the monster in the closet when a child slept. He was something like that -a monster. He seemed arrogant, self involved and hot headed but when he smiled she could see the delicate features come out to play.

Caroline knew that she shouldn't look at him that way because it was the rules. Ever since childhood she'd known to look upon a man of his status in that way was ridiculous and troublesome. Though she couldn't help but stare at him, memorizing his face, analyzing every move he made because it was truly mesmerizing. He looked at her once or twice, like he did everyone, Caroline didn't have any reason to feel special but those few moments that they shared eye contact, it was as if something passed though him and to her. She just didn't have a clue what it was.

It was a petty crush was all it was. Caroline would think nothing more of him in a week's time, but for now he was new and he was gorgeous. She was so absorbed in the way he was that she hadn't noticed her friend attempting to grab her attention. Elena Gilbert sat straight in her chair, but as his back was to them she hissed in Caroline's direction. "Stop staring."

Caroline pursed her lips and turned to her friend, "No." She stated simply. After that her gaze never left him again. She was aware that she was probably being the creepiest human being alive but nevertheless her admiration couldn't be stopped. That is until the bell rang and Caroline was forced to leave the classroom.

She began to gather her books, not meaning to go slowly but she was so caught up in her own world she moved numbly. When she was done she was the only student left in the room, and slowly she began to move towards the door, this time avoiding looking at him.

Though he seemed to have other plans because as soon as she tried to escape from the enchantment he had placed upon her, he spoke to her, "Caroline is it?" He asked with force.

At first she paused but Caroline Forbes was a strong girl and so she turned to face him, "That's right." He perched beside the window, letting the light dance around his body so that he looked like a little piece of heaven that had graced her with his presence.

He smiled to himself, looking down towards the floor, seeming interested in the scuff marks left from rushed students. When he turned his eyes once more towards her Caroline didn't know whether she should just leave because no good would come out of her looking at him further or should she stay and pray that something did happen.

Thought both seemed unlikely because Caroline couldn't lay a finger on him. He was her teacher. Caroline thought to her self out of all the things to be upset over that would probably the biggest one.

He smoothly moved from the window, walking steadily towards her. "I once knew a Caroline, very smart, very beautiful. Much like yourself." She didn't speak, for if she did, she knew nothing but a squeak would have escaped her. "Do you know why I took this teaching position?" He looked at her steadily, Caroline noting that they were almost the same height.

Gathering herself Caroline responded, "No Mr. Mikaelson I don't."

A smile cracked on his face, dimples forming on his cheeks but Caroline had already noticed them before. He was standing at least an arms length apart when he spoke again. "Well I didn't take it because I love teaching. In fact, I hate it." Caroline was silent, waiting for him to continue. "I'm sure you're wondering where I'm going with this."

She nodded. Caroline should have been sitting and eating lunch with her friends but instead she was standing before one the most gorgeous people she had ever seen, not quite understanding what he was saying.

"I noticed you staring." He said bemusedly Caroline could feel a lump forming in her throat, but she ignored it. There was nothing really for her to be ashamed of, because yes she was in fact staring -how could she not? He was looking at her like she was the funniest thing in the world, but not in a rude sense. "You know I really hate this job." This time he moved closer, causing the space between them to become smaller. "And I can just tell you're not the stick in the mud type." He was right in front of her now, noses barely grazing.

Caroline should have backed away as soon as he made his move towards her, but she hadn't wanted to. Something about the way his eyes fell upon her face was spine tingling. Suddenly he was backing away and Caroline was exhaling the breath she never new she was holding. "But we've only just met, give it time Sweetheart."

She stood in a confused silence for a moment before quietly moving to the door and exiting the classroom. Her friends questioned her heavily on her whereabouts when she found them but Caroline never spoke a word to them about what had happened. Partially because she wasn't really sure what happened herself. Her mind was fogging with images of his face so close to hers, visions of of lips pressed against her skin wickedly -in ways that no student should ever think of a teacher. So Caroline held those thoughts tightly to her chest, making sure that nobody could ever find them.

Caroline didn't move slowly anymore after the bell tolled, and she didn't watch him during lessons because it wasn't only grades at stake, it was her sanity. He looked at her sometimes and smiled. And oh, It was a devilish expression. Antagonizing her every moment that his eyes would run up and down her skin, soaking in every curve, every dip, ever inch of exposed flesh. It never occurred to her that she wasn't disliking it, she was only maddened by the fact that he still hadn't spoken to her about their previous encounter.

He never once tried to speak to her like that again. She had expected perhaps a casual hello at least, but Mr. Mikaelson concealed his lust for her amazingly, by not uttering a single word to her unless he was asking her a question in class. Caroline hated it. Everyday he taught them the lesson, the bell rang to signal class end and then sat as his desk as they packed away. But Caroline could still feel that connection between them, it was unspoken but it lingered in the air delicately. It seemed to become thicker over time, between every secretive smirk there was a hidden meaning, and Caroline never once felt the need to object to it.

It wasn't until at least a month later that something shifted. Near the end of their unit which they were studying they had to do a final project. Caroline had hers already completed weeks before, planning out the entire project over one night and finishing the next day. She was planned out and careful, she needed good grades. He decided that each student needed to set up a time to meet with him about the project. To ask questions and such, but Caroline knew that if she went it wouldn't be the project they'd be discussing. Yet Mr. Mikaelson stood before them all and insisted that they all sign up, "Now to finish your project you must conference with me so I can tell you how badly a job you might be doing. This won't happen during class time so I will be posting a schedule for your certain times. A reminder that this is not something you can skip, it's mandatory."

She was supposed to meet with him Saturday at 1:40 pm. Caroline stood in her bedroom on Saturday alternating feet, deciding whether or not she should meet him. Not going would guarantee a failing grade but he had taken a liking to her, so perhaps she'd be alright if she played hooky. Just this once.

So Caroline didn't go.

That was her first mistake in the unfolding of her life. When Monday morning rolled around she couldn't even look at him. She walked into the classroom and sat at her desk, rolling the pencil between her fingers, and never once did she look up. Not when he entered the room, his footsteps like heavy artillery unloading in her heart, not when he spoke about the lesson, making a joke that he himself could only laugh at. Caroline stared at the red lines of her paper as if her life depended on it. However, he never brought it up during class, even though he most definitely could have and embarrassed her, but he withheld it.

Until a minute before the bell, while all the others were chattering away, he approached her and placed a slip of paper on her desk. Caroline's hands shook slightly as she read: 'Detention after school'. Not even then did she do him the pleasure of meeting his eyes.

All day she sat in her own world thinking of all the possible outcomes detention could have. It could be the two of them, and he could move towards her like he had last time with that expression of overbearing confidence. Like a hunter approaching their prey. Or there could be others and Caroline could be forced to sit in an uncomfortable chair enduring an uncomfortable silence while he watched in amusement. Enjoying the way she squirmed, like a sadist. When the time finally came Caroline dragged her feet to his classroom and peered inside.

He was sitting alone at his desk, with his feet propped up onto the table. There were no others in sight. Her breath hitched when she looked at him, seeing the angel she'd met on her first day all over again. When she entered the classroom he looked up, his face not wavering from its expressionless state. She took her seat near the front of the class, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. Even when he got up and moved around the desk so that he was leaning on the front of it, when he crossed his arms and sighed deeply, and even when he began to speak.

"Caroline why did you not show up on Saturday?" He inquired. Caroline wanted to answer but she only felt her mouth opening, nothing coming out. She couldn't tell him she was afraid of what she'd do. Not the other way around. Caroline felt shame for wanting to have him, but her body reacted in a much different manner in the thought of him taking her. "To be honest I didn't expect you would show up." This time he smirked, "I had a feeling you hated this class as much as I did."

He was trying to make a connection to their first talk. The one that had started her spiral into hazardous life decisions. She saw the way he stood against the desk with his his pushed slightly out and she nearly crumbled at the thought him pressing those hips against her. Cautiously Caroline said, "I don't hate this class Mr. Mikaelson, I just felt it might be hard for me to conference seeing as I already finished my project." It wasn't a complete lie.

Slowly he moved to sit down in the desk beside her, his body turned so that he was positioned in her direction. Caroline had her head facing him but the rest of her faced forward, not wanting to make it easier for him to gaze at her as if he were ready to devour her. "I'm not stupid Caroline, I know you have finished. However I do believe that you've fibbed in your reasons for not visiting me last weekend." She gulped. "So do you want to try that again?"

His tone was firm while she knew hers would be weak and bendable. He was the alpha between them, the one that could easily take her or reject her and it terrified her to no end. Caroline licked her lips before she spoke, trying to make sure she had the ability to maintain her voice. "I didn't come because I was scared of you." No, she thought, I was scared of me wanting you.

She was surprised by his smile. It was devious she could tell, he appeared to hold no surprise in his eyes, nor did he seem hurt. "By me?" His voice was low as he spoke to her, his body leaning forward almost as if he was in slow motion, "or by this." He put a hand on her arm, his thumb making contact with her bare skin. Caroline's breath caught.

His finger ran over her forearm with just such delicate feel it was almost like he wasn't even touching her. Every movement sent shivers up her body, but her eyes never once left his smirking face. "By that." She allowed herself to admit, because maybe speaking it out loud would help rid her of the problem.

He titled his head slightly, "I'll stop if you want." Caroline's heart beat faster this time, scared that he'd move away as he had before. She wanted him to keep touching her, to never stop. Caroline wanted him to know every single inch of her body off the top of his head. She shook her head hazily, she wanted the opposite of that. "Fantastic." He replied.

She wasn't sure it happened until a few seconds after but once she realized her whole world started spinning faster. His lips were on hers, lightly at first, just testing the waters, but they soon turned cannibalistic. He needed her as bad as she needed him, the animal inside both of them clawing to be unleashed. They were both out of their chairs then, he had his fingers woven in her hair to keep her lips to his but Caroline couldn't get enough of him with the desks between them. She broke away, surprising him for once. Again he seemed shocked by her sudden urgency to remove the obstacle, pushing the desk away into the isle. "Ferocious little thing aren't we?" He teased, but soon enough she was pressed flush against him, feeling his body fit perfectly with her own.

Aggressively he picked her up by the waist so that her legs could wrap around him. Caroline knew that what they were doing was wrong but she didn't have a care in the world. He nipped at her jawline, her neck, her collarbone. His lips traced patterns on her skin, stinging her when they removed themselves, and repeating the process at the next point. With hunger in his eyes, he pushed her backwards until she was against the wall, giving him all the power. He had it to begin with -he was her teacher after all. Her fingers held onto the nap of his neck, moans of pleasure escaping her as he grazed his teeth along her skin.

"This is wrong." He stated, not sounding the least bit guilty. She felt him grind his hips into her, his length teasing her through the fabric. Caroline hated him for it but yet she still groaned when he did it again, almost positive he was doing it to hear her sounds.

"I know." She agreed. He rested his actions to smirk at her before once again placing his lips to hers and forcing her to open her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside. She allowed him entrance, never feeling like she'd ever get enough of him.

She found the hem of his shirt, grabbing at it quickly and bringing it over his head causing their kissing to halt. She didn't mind as she appreciated him, her hands running down his chest as he ghosted his lips over her collar bone. Caroline shivered beneath him, wrapping herself tighter against him. She heard his chuckle at her reaction but she didn't care. "Come Love." He held onto her tightly, moving backwards until they were at the front of the classroom. She kissed his jaw, nipping at the skin knowing that he'd soon resume the alpha position and she'd simply have to take it. He placed her onto his desk which she noticed had been previously cleaned off, as if he knew it were going to happen.

Before she knew what was happening he had her shirt pulled off of her body and tossed towards the floor. He smirked at her, "This could get us in a lot of trouble."

Caroline kissed him again, loving the way he moved with her so fluently. When she broke away she asked, "I thought you hated this job?" His eyes shined with admiration as she spoke, then he went back in, kissing her neck at first before carrying downward towards the dip between her breasts. Caroline felt his hands gliding along her body, making their way up towards her shoulders, playing with her bra strap. He ran his finger under the strap, sliding it down from its position so that it was against her arm. Caroline's lips were next to his ear when she sighed, "Just take it off."

He did as he was told, unhitching it in the back and throwing it to the ground as he had with her shirt. Caroline felt his hands roaming the expanse of her back before his lips pressed to her breast and she gasped. She tried her best to ignore his tongue against them now as she undid the button of his jeans, wanting to be with him in every sense that they could be.

He helped with the jeans, breaking away from her body for only a moment. Once the task was down he laid her down upon the desk, eyes roaming over her naked chest. "Your turn now Sweetheart." He growled. Caroline's heart beat started to quicken as he climbed on top of her, kissing from her belly button and making his way up to her chest. Hastily he began to rid her of her pants, sliding them off of her body with ease.

His smirk grew wide as his fingers teased along her entrance over the material. Caroline bit her lip, trying to stifle the moan that was begging to be released. "Please." She whimpered. He laughed before dipping down. He began placing kisses along the inside of her thigh, driving Caroline insane with need. He kissed her again and again, stopping just above her wetness, "I can stop now if you want." She shook her head. That was all he needed to know, quickly her panties were being ripped away to expose her. Caroline gasped in pleasure as his tongue ran up and down her folds. She noticed how he loved to tease her, to make her cry out for the satisfaction that only he could provide her.

Caroline rested her hands in his curls, pressing him against her so that the pleasure wouldn't stop. He held her waist to his mouth, making it impossible for her to escape him -not that she would even try. Caroline attempted to hide the sounds of pleasure coming from her body but it was impossible, everything he did to her felt almost inhuman.

She felt herself coming towards the edge, gripping his hair so tightly she was sure he'd stop but not once did he falter in his actions. "Oh my God!" She called out as she met her inevitable bliss. Her breathing was irregular as he moved away from her, looking deadly. Caroline knew that they weren't nearly finished.

He moved on top of her again, skimming his knuckle along her cheek. "That's not my name, but I'll accept it." Man was he cocky. Caroline smiled at him.

She felt his length rub against her core, causing her body to react. Caroline's hands moved down to the waistband of his boxers, satisfied when she managed to pull them off his body. She took her cock in her hands, teasing him with a few slow strokes. The growl that escaped him made her body quiver. He was the one in charge, in every minute of the day he had the upper hand but Caroline relished in the way he responded to her actions.

He managed to escape her hold, moving himself down lower so that he was at her entrance. His lips captured hers hungrily as he entered her, making her groan. At first he moved slowly, not wanting to harm her. Caroline smile into his lips, escaping in how complete she felt with him inside of her. His free hand found her own above her head, lacing their fingers together. Caroline wrapped her legs around him as he began moving faster, causing her breath to hitch at the sudden increase in pace.

They moved together rhythmically, their lips dancing with each other in perfect synchronization, it felt almost as if it should have always been that way. Caroline couldn't believe that she'd been absent of him for so many years, knowing how euphoric their connection was.

Caroline let out a loud moan before they both collapsed together in shared bliss, breathing heavily. He was watching her in amazement as she stared at the ceiling, smiling to herself like an idiot. He watched her chest rising and falling, rapidly at first, but slowly moving at a normal pace. He watched her hand move towards her forehead, wiping her hair away from where it laid. Caroline should have felt uncomfortable laying with her teacher on his desk, exhausted from having sex with him on said office furniture, but she didn't. Happiness was seeping through every inch of her skin and hopefully he could feel it.

After a minute he began to sit up, looking down at her. She once again saw the light catching in his eye and swallowing him whole. It was even more beautiful now that he was undressed. Caroline sat up soon after, her chest pressing against his arm. Their eyes locked, a mutual feeling passing between them and then he brought his lips to hers, but the kiss wasn't as fierce as before. It was tender almost, the way somebody kissed a wounded loved one.

Once they broke apart they began to gather their clothes, putting them back on piece by piece. Both of them making sure to catch glimpses of the others body in the sunlight the windows provided. Caroline was letting the fact that she had slept with her teacher sink in as she dressed and even though she should feel ashamed she didn't. He finished clothing before she did, walking towards her as confident as ever. Caroline managed to pull her shirt over her head when he stopped in front of her, his hands gripping her waist, "That was marvelous." He purred.

She bit her bottom lip, looking down towards the tiled floor, "Thank you Mr. Mikaelson." It should have sounded naive but as soon as it left her lips it felt dirty. He brought her chin up so that their eyes met. Caroline had expected the kiss, but it still felt new to her. Electric and terrifying. Her whole body nearly ruptured under his touch, it was ridiculous the amount of power he had over her body and mind. Within the numbered days they'd known each other, he managed to capture her entirely and she didn't even mind.

Caroline pulled back, "I should go." She explained breathlessly, nose skimming his cheek.

Mr. Mikaelson chuckled, "Yes probably." Hesitantly he removed himself from her breathing space to lead her towards the door. When she turned the knob to leave, she noticed that he maintained his position a few steps away from her.

"Are you not leaving?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head, sighing in the process, "No I'm afraid not. I have homework to check. I really do hate this job." Caroline raised an eyebrow at his comment. His cocky smirk was taking over his face and she hated that she found it so alluring. "Hate the job, not the after school activities."

Caroline felt herself blush, "Good night Mr. Mikaelson."

"Klaus." He corrected her, his hands interwoven behind his back. Caroline took in his stance, as innocent as a five year old child though his eyes showed anything but. "If we're going to be spending more time together, you should really call me Klaus." She smiled at him incredulously, always so sure of himself.

When Caroline returned home she knew that what had happened was a mistake, but she was absolutely positive that she was willing to make it again.


End file.
